Day in the Desert
by Kalira69
Summary: Post-exams week, Keith and Shiro take a day to themselves far away from the noise and stress of the Garrison buildings. (Shapeshifter AU) (Animals Inside series, #4)


Written for the 'Song' space on my **fluffbingo** card for 2019 Q2.

I still adore this AU, and these boys, I promise~

* * *

Keith smiled a little, not opening his eyes, rolling over onto his belly and pillowing his head on his arms as he listened. The eerie, overlong notes echoed off the barren planes of rock and the hard ground, until Shiro's song sounded like a full pack of dogs - wolves - howling.

The sun soaking into him loosened the last remaining bits of tension from the week of exams and practical tests, and Keith found himself drifting lazily, Shiro's voice ringing in his ears. He was asleep by the time a muted scrape roused him, and briefly thrown by the sudden quiet.

He grinned when there was a soft whuff and a gentle nose snuffling at his side, just under the draped edge of his jacket. Keith rolled and Shiro's muzzle nudged against his ribs as he moved, pushing closer as he dropped his forelegs to the ground.

"Hey, love." Keith said drowsily, reaching up and sliding his hand through Shiro's thick ruff, then wrapping his arm around Shiro's neck.

He panted, and Keith frowned, a ping of concern tugging vaguely at the back of his mind. He looked up at the sky and worked through the lazy heat weighing down his thoughts to find the point as Shiro lay down and pressed against him, a heavy head across his belly. Keith ruffled his fur and gently pulled one of his ears, fingers just scratching between them when-

Shiro huffed and shifted forms, leaving Keith's fingers buried in his forelock as he looked up with bright, laughing eyes, peeking around Keith's wrist. Keith grinned, and Shiro dipped his head and whined softly, nudging into his touch. Keith obligingly continued petting him, humming contentedly.

"You should drink some water." Keith reminded, though. "You're not really built for the desert." Shiro didn't look too bothered, but he was flushed and also breathing a little too quickly still, though he'd been still and calm here with Keith for long enough to settle.

"I'm all right, baby." Shiro said reassuringly, but he moved anyway, grabbing Keith's forearm and kissing the inside of his wrist before sitting up and reaching for one of the insulated water bottles they'd brought.

Keith stretched languidly, humming, and closed his eyes again. He reached out and batted lazily when Shiro nudged him with something.

"Water, Keith?" Shiro prompted. "It's hot out here."

"Desert." Keith said wryly, with a half-laugh.

Shiro nudged him more pointedly, and Keith sighed and sat up, accepting it from him and taking a drink. "I'm all right," he said as he lowered the bottle, "I'm more used to the desert . . . remember?"

Shiro pouted at him, and Keith shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips, and reached for Shiro, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulling him close as he stretched out again. Shiro hummed, moving with him with a soft smile, though he carefully settled by Keith's side instead of entirely on top of him - they wouldn't be able to stay so close for long anyway, not in this heat.

Shiro nuzzled his cheek, not unlike the gentle nudge of his muzzle earlier, and Keith closed his eyes against the brightness of the sun even as he twisted to kiss Shiro's cheek in return. Shiro cupped his jaw and kissed him lightly, thumb stroking his cheekbone.

"Let me know when you want to head back." Keith said as Shiro drew back, putting just a little space between their bodies. "Otherwise I'll probably just fall asleep here." He yawned.

Shiro laughed, kissing his cheek again, and Keith heard the rustle of him stretching out nearby. "Whenever you're ready is fine." he said, then nudged Keith. "As long as I don't roast, and Matt doesn't feel like he has to come out searching for us, anyway."

Keith laughed, but nodded. He reached out for Shiro, nearly purring when his boyfriend twined their fingers. "If I fall asleep wake me in a bit, then." he requested, stroking the Shiro's thumb with the pad of his own.

"As you wish." Shiro said, because he was a _sap_. Keith brought their linked hands up and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's knuckles, because _he_ was too.


End file.
